Nayru's Love
|caption = Zelda using Nayru's Love in SSF2. |universe = ''The Legend of Zelda'' |user = |effect = Zelda or Sheik surrounds with a blue barrier that damages opponents and reflects projectiles. }} Nayru's Love ( ) is an attack hailing from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series also usable by Zelda and Sheik in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview The attack consists of the user surrounding herself with a blue crystal-like barrier for a moment, damaging opponents that make contact with it. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Nayru's Love is 's and 's down attack, in conjunction with Transform. Both characters perform the move in the same way, as the blue barrier appears around the user for about half of a second, dealing multiple hits to opponents touching the barrier, before disappearing as Transform is used. Zelda's version of the move deals 5% damage per frame with decent knockback to opponents hit, while Sheik's version deals 6% damage per frame with less knockback. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Nayru's Love is no longer a part of 's moveset, now exclusively 's standard special move. Zelda now twirls around while the barrier is out, and miniature blue crystals twirl around the barrier as she does. The barrier stays out for about one second, and its effects are only active when it does. The attack can hit opponents multiple times, racking up to a total of 14% damage to an opponent with weak upward knockback if they are struck for the entire duration of the attack. The move also reflects projectiles, and it slows Zelda's descent when used in the air. Origin using Nayru's Love in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Nayru's Love originates as a spell used by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time that is representative of Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. The spell is obtained from a Great Fairy in Gerudo Desert, making it one of the later skills Link can earn. The spell involves Link casting a large blue crystal around himself, which drains half of his magic meter (or a quarter, if upgraded) and lasts for one minute. Unlike in SSF and SSF2, it could not be used offensively; instead, Link is immune to all damage, but he can still flinch or be knocked down, and he cannot use magic to do anything else. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshots SSF Zelda - Sheik down attack.png|Zelda using Nayru's Love, on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Nayru's Love Initial.png|The initial appearance of Nayru's Love, on . SM's beta.png|Zelda using Nayru's Love to reflect 's Thunder Jolt, on Yoshi's Story. Kirby - Nayru's Love from Zelda.png| 's version of the move. Early designs NayruLove.PNG|Nayru's Love's first design. New Nayru's Love.png|Nayru's Love's second design. Trivia *Nayru's Love is the only attack in Super Smash Flash originating from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series that is used by a character who could not originally use it, as it was previously exclusive to Zelda. This may have simply been done to hide the sprites of Zelda and Sheik so the transformation between them would not have to be sprited. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Reflectors Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:The Legend of Zelda universe